


Until It Sleeps

by Nelja



Category: Marvel (Comics), Runaways (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark, Dreams, F/M, Magic, Real or not real
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico, et une magie qu'elle ne devrait pas essayer. Ou peut-être que si, si elle peut se convaincre qu'elle n'a rien perdu. Spoilers jusqu'au tome 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Runaways appartient à Marvel Comics. Cette fic est du Nico/Alex, et contient des spoilers jusqu'au tome 6 de l'édition en petits volumes. 
> 
> Le titre est une chanson de Metallica. 
> 
> Mention de relations sexuelles entre personnages mineurs (ils ont 17 ans, apparemment en Californie c'est toujours trop jeune), et histoires de manipulation parfois sombres.
> 
> Ecrit pour un prompt de la communauté kinkenstock "Runaways - Nico, Alex - foe yay - maintenant qu'il est de retour, il faut se battre"

Chaque sort est à usage unique, chaque utilisation arrache à Nico un fragment de pouvoir potentiel, la rend plus faible. La magie n'est pas censée être comme ça. Rien n'est censé être comme ça. On devient de meilleur en meilleur à ce qu'on fait. Sauf quand on vieillit, bien sûr.

Nico se sent très vieille.

Mis à part cette déchirure inexorable à chaque utilisation, elle ne connaît pas de limite à la puissance de sa magie. Alors...

C'est stupide. Alex est loin d'être la personne qui mérite le plus son unique sort de résurrection. Le moindre innocent qui meurt dans la rue le mérite plus. Peut-être même ses parents le méritent-ils plus... en fait non.

Pourtant, tout ce qui compte est à quel point elle voudrait revoir Alex, lui crier dessus, obtenir des explications peut-être, comprendre...

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vraiment pas. Il s'agit de s'en convaincre, maintenant.

* * *

Nico pèle un quartier de pomme récalcitrant, quand le couteau entre dans la paume de sa main.

Heureusement, il n'y a personne pour voir jaillir de sa poitrine un artefact magique. Ce n'est pas cela qui l'aiderait à s'intégrer à l'orphelinat. Elle est seule dans sa chambre double, en attendant qu'une nouvelle camarade arrive. Cela ne tardera probablement pas.

Peut-être est-ce une chance unique. De faire ce qu'on fait dans ces cas-là.

Inviter un garçon, bien sûr.

Elle ne sait pas si les rituels qu'on voit dans les livres de sorcellerie aident, dans son cas. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était vrai jusqu'à peu, elle les lisait pour le plaisir. Cela ne l'amuse plus vraiment.

Elle n'a pas de bougie, mais elle peut essayer les bases, s'asseoir sur le sol, un pentagramme... c'est pour l'invocation de démons. Elle est sûre de ça. Mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, et cela ne peut pas faire de mal.

" _Resurrection_ " dit-elle à voix basse, distinctement. Elle pointe le Staff of One vers l'intérieur du cercle. Elle ne sait pas si cela fait une différence, là non plus. Mais au moins... au moins, si Alex ressuscite là où il est mort, alors pour la première fois elle se réjouit qu'ils n'aient pas pu l'enterrer.

Il y a dans le monde trop de films avec des zombies, et en général des tentatives de résurrection qui tournent horriblement mal, pense-t-elle, frissonnant. Elle en vient à souhaiter, lâchement, que rien ne se passe...

Et Alex est au milieu du cercle.

Il est vivant, couché à terre, il se frotte les yeux, cherche ses lunettes. De façon surprenante, il les trouve. En fait, ses vêtements réduits en cendres ont été ramenés avec lui. C'est de la résurrection d'excellente qualité. Du bon service après-vente. C'est...

Nico sent une larme lui couler sur le menton. Et pourtant... il doit y avoir une règle sur comment se comporter avec son ex-petit ami qui vous a dit des choses si douces mais qui étaient entièrement un mensonge et essayé de tuer tous vos amis et de vous offrir la vie éternelle de force et qui est mort mais que vous avez ressuscité alors que vous n'auriez pas dû, vraiment pas.

"Salut." murmure-t-elle. Alex hoche juste la tête. Elle devrait lui dire, je t'ai ramené, et alors, peut-être dirait-il merci, peut-être même le penserait-il... sauf qu'elle fait partie de ceux qui l'ont tué aussi.

"J'étais mort ?" demande-t-il lentement, calmement, après avoir analysé brièvement le contenu de la pièce - pas un hôpital, pas non plus l'endroit où il a disparu. "Que s'est-il passé ? Les Gibborim, le monde ?" Il hésite. "Fais-tu cela parce que mes parents t'ont capturée, ou...?"

Nico a la sensation horrifiante que cette dernière phrase est dite avec espoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle répond trop durement. "Tes parents sont morts. Les miens aussi. Les parents de tout le monde. Personne ne donnera aux Gibborim ce qu'ils demandent. Et moi... je voulais te parler."

Il n'est plus leur ami, elle le sait. Elle n'aurait pas fait cela si cela avait été juste un ami, de toute façon.

"J'ai déjà tout dit, avant... peut-être un peu trop. Je t'aimais. Je voulais que nous soyions ensemble pour toujours." Il met tout son venin dans ce passé.

"Et tu nous as trahis !"

"Et vous avez trahi des parents qui ont tout sacrifié pour vous. Nous sommes tous des traitres. Ce n'est pas la question. La seule échelle qu'on peut établir est qui est le plus blessé." La vibration d'émotion dans sa voix s'éteint, et pour subtile qu'elle soit, elle n'était probablement pas sincère. "Je peux partir, maintenant ?"

Non, crie le coeur de Nico, non, non.

"Si tu pensais que je pourrais refaire partie de la petite bande, comme au bon vieux temps, cela ne marche pas. Vous avez tué mes parents. Vous êtes mes ennemis."

Ils ne sont même plus un groupe, pense Nico avec amertume, mais elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver encore plus en position de défaite qu'elle l'est déjà.

"Alors je ne peux pas te laisser partir." dit-elle, levant le Staff of One.

"Alors tu vas me garder prisonnier ?" dit-il - mais il n'a pas l'air effrayé ni malheureux, non, son regard flamboie comme si il allait se battre contre elle et gagner. "M'enchaîner au fond d'une cave secrète ?"

"Je vais... je vais appeler la police." dit-elle, sans réfléchir. Très mauvaise stratégie, ne pas réfléchir, surtout en face d'Alex.

"Et m'accuser de quoi ?"

Il n'a rien d'innocent ni d'inoffensif. Ce n'est pas juste le coeur de Nico qui est trop fragile. Alex est supérieurement intelligent, et cela vaut les pouvoirs les plus dangereux. Mais quelle peine y a-t-il pour un mineur qui a vu ses parents tuer et n'a pas osé les interrompre ? Qui les a défendus ? Qui a trahi ses amis ? Oh, si abandonner les amis de l'adolescence méritait un châtiment, les prisons seraient pleines.

Et pourtant, elle le sait trop bien, il la retrouvera, ils se combattront, et il aura des alliés, ou sa magie sera inaccessible, peut-être perdra-t-elle.

"Il faut que tu m'aides à sortir, maintenant." dit Alex, d'une voix un peu plus humble, mais sans un s'il te plaît. "Je ne voudrais ruiner ni le secret de mon retour ni ta réputation."

Et il se moque d'elle - elle en est pratiquement sûre - et c'est justement pour cela que c'est d'autant plus important de l'embrasser, pour le faire taire.

Elle peut presque goûter sa surprise avec ses lèvres. Et quand il se met à répondre, quand ses poings serrés brusquement amollis la serrent dans ses bras, son coeur la brûle, c'est trop bon, et elle sait avec plus de lucidité que jamais qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire cela. Elle se rappelle bien tard, ne pas lui faire confiance, serrer le Staff of One de toute la force de ses doigts, mais s'il avait juste voulu lui arracher il l'aurait déjà fait, et la réalisation en est douce et cruelle. Elle ne pourra plus jamais avoir confiance en lui, même quand elle devrait.

Puis ils reculent, se regardent dans les yeux. Nico se demande s'il veut savoir, est-ce que ça en vaut la peine. Et elle est forcée de se poser la question aussi. S'il disait s'être repenti, l'accepterait-elle ? Ou garderait-elle toujours la certitude que ce n'est qu'un arrangement, en attendant qu'ils se trahissent un jour ?

Elle ne sait pas quels chemins ils peuvent suivre, jusqu'où ils peuvent aller, juste que ce ne sera jamais un endroit plaisant ni même paisible. Et elle ne sait plus si elle pourrait encore s'y rendre avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant. Elle n'aurait pas dû...

Elle sent le Staff of One rentrer dans sa main, jusqu'à son coeur. Le sang a cessé de couler.

Le visage d'Alex se convulse, et elle comprend trop vite, non, non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, et elle ne peut pas tout faire, et bien sûr, si les mages savaient ressusciter les gens cela se sauraient, et elle tente de prendre sa main, mais déjà elle se dissout, et il ouvre la bouche comme pour crier ou pour parler, mais on ne l'entend déjà plus.

"Non..." C'est un cri très bas, déjà vaincu. Elle observe la pièce presque vide, la pomme à moitié pelée sur la table basse, à moitié tachée de sang, trop rouge, trop brillant.

C'est un cauchemar, certainement. Elle tombe à genoux. Elle ve se réveiller très bientôt, comprend-elle avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Il y a un bruit à la fenêtre, comme un grattement. Nico se lève, réfléchit, se saisit d'un très gros livre parce que c'est ce qu'elle peut voir de plus violent dans sa chambre, maintenant tout de suite, au cas où il y aurait du danger.

Et effectivement, c'est quelqu'un de dangereux.

Peut-être plus qu'elle le croit, parce qu'Alex est mort, et voir ressusciter l'ami qui vous a trahi éveille des sentiments mêlés, alors qu'une apocalypse de zombies est toujours à 100% une mauvaise chose.

Au moins, elle est au rez-de-chaussée, ce qui n'implique pas forcément une force surhumaine pour arriver là. Ce n'est clairement pas l'impression qu'il donne. Alex semble nu - dans la nuit on ne voit pas bien - et plus maigre que jamais, au point que la compassion est le premier sentiment qui lui vient.

(Saurait-il jouer avec cela aussi, ou serait-il trop fier ? Bien sûr, il pourrait.)

Il a vu qu'elle le regardait, et il semble frissonner, sans rien dire. Nico entrouve la fenêtre. "Alex ?"

Il replie les jambes pour se cacher, comme vaguement honteux, mais reste silencieux comme un mort.

"Tu es un zombie ?" demande-t-elle.

Il parle enfin. "Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Peut-être." C'est... soit très honnête, soit très bien pensé.

"Cerveaux ?"

"Plutôt un café chaud, si tu as." dit-il, souriant faiblement.

Nico ouvre la fenêtre, gardant encore une certaine distance. "Prends une couverture," dit-elle. "Je m'occupe du café."

Il le boit avec une avidité qui dissiperait tous les doutes sur sa nature de zombie, si Nico en avait encore. Elle apporte ensuite un reste de gratin de pâtes qui appartient à un autre des résidents, mais si on le laisse trop longtemps il va se perdre.

"Pardon," demande-t-il, "pardon." Ses dents claquent encore. Sa voix n'est ni touchante ni éloquente, et Nico a encore plus envie de le croire.

"Que t'est-il arrivé ?" demande-t-elle.

"On appelle ça l'enfer, je suppose." Il tente de sourire. "Je suppose que c'est ce qu'on trouve quand on essaie d'aider des démons à détruire le monde."

Ou alors on pourrait être leur ami et avoir un traitement de faveur ; mais Nico n'a pas envie de jouer à qui a les répliques les plus brillantes ce soir.

Elle le serre dans ses bras à travers la couverture. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, se dit-elle, juste de la compassion. Elle ferait cela avec n'importe qui. Presque n'importe qui. La peau d'Alex, de glaciale, est devenue tiède, et elle en tire une sorte de soulagement définitif, _non, pas un zombie_.

Ils passent leur nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Nico, la peau contre la peau, si proche, la chaleur de leurs peaux courant librement de l'un à l'autre, et pourtant pas une seule fois ils ne pensent à se caresser ni même à s'embrasser. Enfin, ils y _pensent_ - Nico, en tout cas - mais uniquement pour se dire que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Parfois, en une phrase hachée, il parle de l'enfer, en fragments d'horreur suffisamment terrifiants pour que Nico se demande ce qui est arrivé à ses parents, si bon chrétiens, et pourtant...

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveille, elle veut rejeter en arrière les cheveux qui tombent dans ses yeux et constate avec horreur que ses mains sont attachées au lit. Les noeuds sont faits avec soin, presque confortables, mais implacablement solides.

Voilà ce que cela fait, de faire confiance aux Méchants.

A travers ses mèches, elle voit Alex, en train de préparer le café. Il porte maintenant des vêtements, banaux mais qu'elle croit reconnaître, volés à une des plus grandes filles de l'orphelinat. Et le plus cruel est que maintenant qu'elle voit ses vraies motivations, elle le trouve bien plus sexy que la veille au soir. Maudite soit l'aura de charme des bad boys.

"Pardon." dit-il encore, quoique sur un ton bien différent de la veille au soir. "Mais j'ai besoin de prendre de l'avance, et je ne suis pas certain que tu m'aurais laissé partir. Disons que c'est... juste pour te dire que le souci pour moi aurait été une mauvaise raison. Hier est passé. Je peux me débrouiller seul."

Il boit une tasse, laisse l'autre sur la table, et elle ne pense pas qu'il l'ait empoisonnée - il aurait pu aussi bien l'étrangler après l'avoir attachée, s'il voulait sa mort.

"Alors, c'est le moment où on découvre le bondage ensemble ?" demande Nico, d'une voix légère, pour cacher sa fureur de s'être fait encore avoir, alors qu'elle le connaît maintenant.

"Nico, pense de moi ce que tu veux, mais je ne viole pas..."

"Oh, je proposais."

Le visage d'Alex prend l'expression détestable qui signifie qu'il a conscience d'être plus intelligent que vous, et il répond d'une voix tout aussi légère. "Vois-tu, je ne voudrais pas te blesser... et te faire saigner."

C'est la fureur qui la réveille, et elle se retrouve dans le même lit d'orphelinat, les mains libres, Alex probablement nulle part dans ce monde et peut-être souffrant dans l'autre, et elle prend le temps de considérer quel gâchis ils ont fait de tout cela.

* * *

"C'était toi !"

Nico a presque envie de dire que c'était évident tellement c'est cliché. Sauf que non. Des dizaines de personnes pourraient vouloir leur envoyer une armée de... statues animées ? Peu importe. Les choses avec lesquelles Molly est en train de faire des noeuds, auxquelles Old Lace est en train de montrer avec enthousiasme la solidité de ses dents.

Mais c'est comme si Alex était le premier qu'ils avaient affronté, et, tout mort qu'il soit, devant forcément recommencer. Un jour. Qui se trouve juste être aujourd'hui.

"Oh," dit une voix moqueuse, sous la cape à moitié déchirée, "quel dommage. C'était censé être une surprise. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, après tout."

(C'est vrai.)

Nico ne croit pas connaître les quelques humains qui font partie du groupe, menant les armées de statues avec, elle doit le reconnaître, une certaine compétence.

Il lève une main. Nico ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle se doute bien que ce n'est pas pour une poignée de mains. Quand l'éclair magique en jaillit, elle est suffisamment préparée pour s'abriter derrière le Staff of One, par réflexe.

"Tu as appris des choses." dit Alex, d'un ton presque fier, mais en la circonstance c'est insupportablement paternaliste. "La dernière fois, tout ce que tu savais faire est lancer des sorts à effet unique."

"Pas autant que toi." répond Nico. Le Staff résiste juste à la plupart des attaques physiques et magiques ; elle a juste appris à le mettre devant elle. Mais elle n'a pas envie de se dévaluer, pas devant lui. Elle est le chef de l'équipe qu'il a abandonnée. Et ce qu'il a rassemblé après est forcément moins bien.

"Les Gibborim m'ont transféré une partie de leur pouvoir quand ils m'ont ressuscité," dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. "Je crois, au fond, que c'est une partie d'un plan plus compliqué qui me dépasse pour les détruire. Mais on va dire que je ne suis pas aussi fermement de leur côté que mes parents. Les circonstances sont différentes, avec eux qui m'ont tué et tout. J'ai donc décidé de me dégager de cela, et de juste passer dire bonjour à tout le monde, en profiter pour te revoir."

"Avec tes amis ?"

"Nous faisions du jeu de rôles ensemble. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez été présentés."

"C'est dans le programme de m'inviter à prendre un verre ?" Nico tient fermement le Staff of One devant elle, s'attend à une nouvelle attaque. Et pendant ce temps, il faut qu'elle trouve un sort qui n'a pas encore servi pour arrêter Alex, de préférence sans lui faire de mal. Et aussi l'armée de statues. Mais Alex est probablement plus dangereux en ce moment.

"Pourquoi pas ? Je t'ai manqué ?"

Le moment du flirt avec le commandant des forces du mal est venu. Tellement cliché, et bien plus agréable que Nico aurait cru.

"Tu sais, je crois vraiment que tu es le seul pour moi."

"Ah ?" Il semble à Nico qu'il y a là un peu d'émotion vraie ; mais peu importe.

"Je fais toujours du mal à tous mes petits copains, même sans le vouloir. Avec toi, c'est parfait. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être amenée à me soucier de tes sentiments à nouveau."

C'était plus cruel encore dans sa tête ; elle parlait de plaisir à le blesser, elle lui disait explicitement que c'était bon de ne pas l'aimer. Mais ses mots ne l'ont pas suivie.

"Je n'ai pas autant d'expérience de la romance que toi." dit-il, presque calmement. "Mais je comprends. C'est logique."

Elle tient encore son bâton devant elle, cherche comment formuler un sort qui rendra leur immobilité aux statues et paralysera ceux qui les contrôlent en même temps. Et Alex n'a pas intérêt à l'interrompre au milieu avec un baiser. Elle l'embrassera en premier s'il le faut.

La magie jaillit des mains d'Alex, et...

Elle n'est pas dirigée vers elle. Elle arrive trop tard. Elle a le temps de voir, au bord de sa vision, Victor être touché, et Xavin...

"Tu ne blesseras pas mes amis !" hurle-t-elle.

Nico se réveille encore. Elle se réveille toujours, juste après avoir compris.

* * *

Gert et Alex. Gert et Alex sont là, et Nico se demande quel méchant avec un pouvoir d'illusion a fait rentrer leur petit groupe dans son emploi du temps.

"C'est temporaire." dit Alex. "Mais vous allez m'aider à le rendre définitif." Il a un sourire qui lui va toujours aussi mal, aussi bien, le sourire de je-suis-un-grand-méchant. "Parce que ce qui est bon pour Gert est bon pour moi aussi. Peut-être pourrons-nous... repartir à zéro, ensuite."

Klara, Xavin, Victor, semblent déconcertés. Les autres aussi, mais... pas de la même manière.

Après avoir fini de serrer Gert dans ses bras, Chase explique, avec un grand sourire "Quand tu nous trahiras, on t'arrachera le coeur. En attendant... bienvenue ? Je suppose ?"

C'est Old Lace qui le garde cette nuit ; c'est Nico qui partage sa chambre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient une cellule ou quelque chose.

Et il arrive ce qu'elle craignait, ce qu'elle espérait. Elle laisse Alex tomber dans son lit, jusqu'à l'aube, fêtant la vie, celle de Gert et celle d'Alex et la sienne, sans se soucier des convenances. Et Nico aurait honte de son avidité - elle est censée être une bonne fille, elle est censée être une sorcière - si Alex ne réussissait à la surpasser encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il les trahisse. Cela semble bien.

Elle n'a pas dormi quand, le lendemain matin, les murs commencent à trembler.

"Je voudrais dire," commence Alex, "que le monde va finir et que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons l'empêcher. Ce n'est même pas ma faute ! Ce serait arrivé même si je n'avais rien fait !" Son visage semble horrifié, et pourtant, bien sûr, Nico l'éjecte à bas du lit où ils ont fait l'amour pour la première et la dernière fois au monde. "Autant passer la dernière nuit ensemble."

"Je te hais exactement autant, pour ce que cela compte." dit-elle avec un calme qui l'effraie.

Elle se réveille, encore assise, la tête sur son bureau, et elle vient de faire tomber bruyamment la vieille boîte de conserve avec les stylos dedans.

"Nico ?" demande Karolina, ouvrant la porte. "Ca va ?"

"Oui, oui." rassure-t-elle. Elle se baisse, pour ramasser les différents crayons et stylos qui ont roulé à terre, et Karolina vient l'aider. "J'ai rêvé." Elle ne sait pourquoi, mais elle a envie de se confier.

"De quoi ?"

"L'Apocalypse. Rien que de très habituel. Oh, et Gert était vivante. Du moins... temporairement, avant la fin du monde. Oh, et Alex aussi."

Karolina hoche la tête, finit de l'aider à ramasser les crayons. Seulement alors, elle demande "Ca t'arrive souvent."

"Les cauchemars ? N'est-ce pas le sort commun de nous autres adolescents... super-héros... ou les deux, ou tout le monde, vraiment ?"

Karolina hoche la tête à nouveau, sourit un peu tristement. "Et rêver d'Alex."

"Exactement aussi souvent qu'il le faut pour me rappeler qu'il ne me manque pas." répond-elle avec une assurance désinvolte. "Donc de moins en moins souvent, ces temps-ci."

* * *

Nico s'était souvent rappelé Alex, lors des longues journées toutes identiques de l'orphelinat. Il avait été doux et inspirant, et cela n'avait pas été lui. Elle avait besoin de lui, et elle avait encore plus besoin de persuader son coeur que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Son sang avait coulé ce soir-là, comme tous les mois. Et elle avait su qu'il y avait un moyen de tuer ses sentiments pour un comportement illusoire, lentement, sûrement. De cesser de pleurer stupidement sa mort quand elle avait déjà trop de deuils à porter.

De le voir encore une fois, de ne plus jamais l'aimer aucune fois.

Dans ses rêves, elle pouvait le connaître vraiment, il pouvait être aussi cruel que nécessaire sans pour autant ruiner sa vie.

Elle avait lancé le sort. Cela prendrait exactement aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, pour que ses sentiments soient aussi morts et enterrés que lui.

" _Until it sleeps_ "


End file.
